Chapter 10: Beware the Jabberwokk My Son
Chapter 9 I think I should probably explain that little comment right there. I earned the nickname Jabberwokk when I was eight years old. A child of Mars was, as usual, picking on me. The only thing I was good at was smithing. I sucked at swordplay, I could not hold a shield, I threw a dagger and it came back at me. I was only kept for two reasons. The first was I could make anything: you needed a sword, done; a shield that weighed as much as a penny but could block a battering ram, easy. The second reason was because I never gave up. You knocked me down, I got back up. You made me drop my shield, I danced around until I could grab it again. I never quit. Lupa figured I would learn something at some point to make me more worthwhile. Anyways, back to the bully. The kid was picking on me big time. I am not an angry person, normally, but something about the day and that child just had my blood boiling. Soon enough, it wasn’t just my blood. The anger had taken me over completely. I started to growl like a beast, the ground under me started to liquefy as it superheated from the metals that came from who knows where. Within seconds I was coated with liquefied metal, and more was coming. Another ten seconds and the liquefied metal, which I was told later was Imperial Gold, took shape. Some say it was lion, a creature sacred to Vulcan, others say it was a salamander or a wolf of some sort. What they all agreed on was that with one swipe of my claw i ripped through chain mail like a hot bread through butter. I was told that I had fled into the forest, killed off half the stocked monsters before Jason Grace found me. As I rushed at him Jason hit me with a lightning bolt. The anger that had taken me over left as suddenly as it came. When the anger was gone, the metal flowed off of me as I was flying in mid air, solidified, and fell to the ground as a lump. So did I. It happened one other time, but that time it was a semi controlled experiment. We learned that when I was extremely angry, I was taken over, like a completely different creature. The thing is, that ever since the first experience, the anger was a part of me. Inside me, waiting to come out. I just had to let it. Similarly, the Anger had to let me take control again, but in the past it had done so. But who knows what it will do in the future. “Are you sure?” I asked Sean in a scared voice. Anna looked like she would rather take on the Pheonix with a match. Sean looked grim but nodded. It made sense though, as far as we knew my anger was nearly invincible. I took a deep breath, and let it loose. Metal immediately flowed out of the ground, over my feet, my legs, all the way up until it covered my face. Sean meanwhile took out my bird and wound the tail, one, two, three times. Then I stood, swiped with my claw to destroy the rock that was protecting me a moment before, and rushed in to do battle with the child of a Titan, a madman with a few tricks who thought he was a God, and a bird made of fire. Chapter 11 Category:The Stolen Shield Category:Chapter Page Category:The Rise of the Emperor